Hunter's Angel
by Rebel-child04
Summary: McKinley was dropped on Bobbys door step when she was 15 without any memory. Since Famines gotten the demon blood back in Sam Bobby calls her for help. Dean feels something for her, but doesnt know what. When she meets Cass all her memories come back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I had just finished exorcising a demon when my phone started ringing.

"This better be good."

"Good lord young'en didn't your mamma teach you how to answer a phone?"

"Hey Bobby. How you doing?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if you had any hunts lined up?"

"Not at the moment. Just finished up a job. Why? You need something?"

"Yeah. Head by the house and I can give you the details."

"Alright. I'll be there by morning."

"Drive safe you moron."

"Sure thing Bobby."

I clicked my phone closed and headed to my car. I called an ambulance for the guy the demon had possessed. I got in my mustang and went to my motel room. I grabbed my duffel and headed to South Dakota.

* * *

(Bobby's House)

Dean was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. You could here Sam's scream's in the background, but both hunters tried to ignore it. The demon blood that famine caused Sam to drink was doing a number on him.

"So Bobby, who's this old friend that you called to help out?" Dean asked trying to block out Sam.

"Someone who can help. Who's good at the job. She will be here in the morning."

"She?"

"Yes she."

"Okay, how exactly is she going to help?"

"I don't know how she does what she does. Neither does she."

"So how do you know her?"

"She showed up on my door step about seven years ago. Didn't know who she was or where she was from. She was covered in cuts and bruises and kept muttering something about angels and demons. Did a search on her and couldn't find any records. It was like she just dropped out of the sky. A couple weeks later she remembered her name was McKinley Matthew. She was fifteen and her mother was killed by a demon. That's all she ever remembered."

"So what'd you do?"

"Well since she didn't have any family I let her stay here. Told her what I was and what I did. She wanted to learn so I taught her. She was a natural. You get some rest boy. We got a long day tomorrow."

Dean nodded his head and watched Bobby wheel himself out of the room.

* * *

I drove all night, just stopping for gas. For some reason I had a bad feeling about going to Bobby's. I could just tell that something was wrong there. I pulled up the long gravel drive until I reached the blue two story house. It was five in the morning and I was hoping Bobby was awake.

The first thing I noticed was the black Chevy Impala parked in the front. Everything about the house was quite. Everyone inside were still sleeping. I made my way up the steps and stopped when I heard someone scream out. My hunters instincts told me to rush and check the place out, but something else told me the person screaming was the reason I was here.

I decided now would be a good time to knock. After several tries the door opened. Thankfully it was Bobby who opened it.

"Kinley I'm glad you're here."

I reached down and gave the old man a hug. "I'm glad I came, but do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Come inside. I have someone for you to meet first."

I heard the screaming again. "Bobby?"

"Just come inside." I followed him into the living room. Stretched out on the couch was a guy with short spiky hair. Bobby rolled over and smacked him. He just groaned. "Morning sunshine." Bobby said laughing. You could tell this guy had a major hang over. If the empty bottles on the table didn't clue you in. "Dean I want you to meet McKinley Matthews. Kinley Dean Winchester."

He sat up and smiled at me. "McKinley huh? So how are you going to help my brother?"

I crossed my arms and pointed my glare at Bobby. "Winchester? Really? After everything they did you expect me to help them?" I turned to Dean. "And what's wrong with your brother?"

"Kinley, just here me out." Bobby said before Dean could speak. "There is more to the story than what other hunters are saying. You're the only one who can help Sam. When he was little-"

I held my hands up stopping Bobby. "I don't need a life story. What's wrong with him?"

"Demon blood." Dean said. "He drank some and now he's having withdraws." I nodded my head and started towards the basement. Dean got up and followed me. When I reached for the door he stopped me. "What are you going to do?"

"You want your brother back? The way he was before the demon blood?" Dean nodded his head. "Then get out of my way." I could see the worry written all over his face. The look he had in his eyes just broke my heart. "I'm not going to hurt him Dean. I promise." I grabbed the door handled. "Come on, I may need your help."

He reluctantly moved out of the way, and I pushed the door open. Dean followed me in like I asked.

"Who are you?" Sam asked from the other side of the room. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and his knee's pulled to his chest. He reminded me of a helpless child.

"Sam, my name is McKinley. Bobby called me. I can help you if you let me."

"How?"

"I can take the blood out of your system. I can make the addiction, the craving, the hallucination's, everything that's driving you insane, I can make it go away. But you've got to give me permission."

He looked to Dean then back at me. "Okay."

Fifteen minutes later I had Sam strapped to a bed in the middle of the room shirtless. I knelt beside him and sliced my wrist.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry I'm not going to feed him my blood." I smiled over at him.

I drew symbols on Sam's chest and one on his forehead with my blood. I then placed my hands in holy water. I placed my right hand on his forehead and my left on his lower abdomen.

I closed my eyes as the words came into my head. Where they come from I have no idea. I started chanting in the ancient language. I felt the power rushing through my body. I heard Sam and Dean gasp. Both for different reason's. Sam because of the power surge and Dean because of the glowing of my hands.

I felt the evil being pulled from Sam. Once I was sure it was all out of him I moved away. I had sweat pouring down my face, and blood dripping from my nose. I stood up and backed farther away. There was a sharp pain in my stomach. Dean kept looking between Sam and I.

"McKinley? Hey are you okay?" Dean asked. I looked up at him right before I collapsed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own supernatural. **

**Hope you like the story so far. Here is chapter two. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2

(DPOV)

Sam wasn't as bad as last time, but still the demon blood was getting to him. I hated seeing my brother like this. Bobby said McKinley could help, but I didn't know anything about this chick.

I watched as she drew weird symbols on Sam with her blood. I've seen a lot of crap, but nothing like this.

When her hands started glowing I could stop the gasp the came out. Next thing I know is black stuff is coming out of Sam, like a demon was in him. Once the glowing was over I jumped up and went to Sam. McKinley was backing away. She was covered in sweat. Blood was coming from her nose and she was panting.

I checked on Sam and untied him. He seemed fine. I looked back over to McKinley and she was getting to her feet. "McKinley? Hey are you okay?" She looked up at me then dropped to the floor, passing out.

I ran over to her and checked her breathing. She was still panting. I picked her up and carried her up stairs.

"Bobby!" I yelled entering the library. "Bobby get in here!"

Bobby came in from the kitchen. "What's all the yelling-" Once he saw McKinley in my arms he stopped and stared at me wide eyed. "What the hell happened?"

"She fixed Sam. There was…ah…this glowing light, then she sucked something from Sam. When she was done she stood up and passed out."

"Lay her on the couch. Get me some warm water and some blankets from the hall closet." I did as Bobby said.

I came back down stairs with the blankets. Bobby had wipped the blood and sweat off Kinley's face. Her breathing had evened out. I hadn't realized it, but I had stopped at the bottom of the stairs. All I could do was stare at the black haired beauty on the couch.

She looked so peaceful there. Bobby brought me out of my trance. "How's Sam?" I cleared my throat.

"I'm fine." Sam said coming from the basement. "How's McKinley?"

"I think she's going to be fine. She just needs to rest." Bobby said then rolled into the kitchen. Now all we had to do was wait for her to wake up. And I had to figure out this feeling inside me. Something that I had never felt before. Some how I felt something between Kinley and I. I just don't know what it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so it didnt take me very long to write this chapter. Maybe like thirty minutes. It just kind of flowed out. Anyways I hope you like it. Leave a review and let me know!!!**

Chapter 3

I could here movement around me and people talking, but I couldn't seem to get my eyes to open. I was trying to figure out where I was, then I heard Bobby's voice and everything came flooding back.

"She's going to be fine. She just needs to rest."

After that it was silence. I eventually drifted out into the darkness.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up it was dark outside. I sat up on the couch and looked around the room. Sam and Bobby were nowhere to be found, but Dean was sitting in a chair, not far from the couch, sleeping.

While I was passed out I got flashes of Dean and Sam. That's thanks to one of my powers. A simple touch and I know your whole life history. I saw everything him and Sam had ever been through.

I got up off the couch and knelt in front of him. I ran my hand across his cheek. It took him a moment before he opened his eyes.

"Hey." I whispered.

He sat up in the chair and cleared his throat. "Hey. Your awake." I nodded and gave him a small smile. We hadn't gotten off on great terms, but I know more about him know and for some reason I feel closer to him. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine Dean. How's Sam?"

"He's good. What ever you did, it worked."

"Good. I'm glad he's better." Dean just nodded his head. "Dean, I'm sorry for how I acted when I first got here."

"Don't worry about it."

"No. I had no right to judge you. Or your actions." I paused for a moment. "Look, what I'm going to tell you is probably going to freak you out, but you deserve to know. When you touched me I saw everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything. Every hunt you and Sam have ever done, I've seen. I've had your whole life history laid out in front of me just by a touch. Sam's too." He looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my choice. It just happens with certain people. I cant stop it."

The silence dragged on for a long time till Dean broke it. "Awkward."

I couldn't help but laugh, which in return he smiled. "There's something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"Castiel, is he really-"

"An angel? Yeah. Why?"

"Its just ever since I was dropped on Bobby's door step I've had these….I don't know there like flashes in my sleep. A lot of them have been of Castiel. I just don't know what they mean. Hell I didn't even know his name until I heard you speak it."

"So you know Cass, but you don't know how?"

"Something like that."

Dean smiled and stood up. "Well lets find out why." I was a little worried about what he was going to do. I watched as he called someone on his cell. A few seconds later a guy with dark hair wearing a suit and tan trench coat appeared behind Dean. When he turned and looked at me I gasped. A sharp pain shot through my head and I dropped to the floor.

A million thing were flashing through my head at once. My life before Bobby. Who I was. What I was meant to do. My connection with the angels. It just kept going on and on.

The flashes slowed and eventually stopped. I then noticed Dean was at my side but Castiel still stood across the room. I got control of my breathing and stood up. I looked at Cass for a moment before I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

I pulled back and he placed a hand on my cheek. "It's really you." He half whispered. I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "What happened? You vanished and the angel's looked for you but we couldn't find you."

"Dad sent me here. He knew things were not going as planned. He sent me to watch over the Winchester's. Only when I was dropped on Bobby's door step I didn't have any memory of heaven. It was all wiped away when I turned human."

"Wait you're an angel?" Dean asked. Both Cass and I turned to him.

"She's more than an Angel Dean. She is the daughter of the Lord." Cass said.

"I'm human now. I still have a connection to heaven. That's where my powers come from, but I cant go there any longer." I turned back to Cass. "Where's dad?"

"He's gone missing."

"Wait are your two like…together?" Dean asked.

"No." Cass and I said at the same time.

"No. Cass is more like a big brother." I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I finally remembered who I was. Only now my father was missing. "Zachariah has something to do with it. Maybe Michael too."

"I'm not for sure, but I believe so. Uriel's dead as a few other's. They were working for Lucifer."

"Alright. Get me caught up on everything. I know most thanks to Dean." I looked at him and smiled. "But I don't know what happened in Heaven Cass. What's going on up there?"

"I'm cut off from heaven."

"You've fallen." I stated. Cass just nodded. "This wasn't how everything was supposed to go."

"You want to tell us exactly how it was supposed to go?" Dean asked.

"You and Sam were supposed to play your part in this war, but your not supposed to be vessels. Neither one of you can say yes. It will destroy you. You and Sam were one of heaven's most powerful weapons. That's why they want you. But I have a way to stop it."

"How?" Dean asked.

"I can bind you."

"What does that mean?"

"I can bind you and Sam to me. Then no one would be able to use you as a vessel. No angel or demon."

"What do you mean by binding us to you."

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. It just mean's you'll be under my protection. You don't have to worry about me wanting you as a vessel because I'm human."

"Kinley you can't. It's too dangerous."

"Maybe for you Cass, but I've got God on my side." I sad with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it's been a little while. I really havent had that much time to write. i want to thank everyone for the reviews they have left me and adding the story to their alerts. I'm glad you guys like it. I know this chapter is kinda short but I hope to have the next one up soon and I promise it will be longer. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter Four

About a month after I had talked to Sam and Dean about the binding I got a hold of the book that I needed. Well it's location anyways. The only problem is that demon's have it.

I did my research. Apparently the demon's were trying to keep the book under wraps so the angels wouldn't figure it out. But I did. That is why Dean, Sam, Cass, and I are standing outside of an old three story building at a dead end street.

"What the hell are we doing again?" Dean asked.

"You and Sam and Cass are going to come around from the back. Take out the two demon's there then make your way through to the back room."

"And what about you?"

"I'm coming in through the roof." I said with a smile.

"You shouldn't go alone." Sam said.

"Trust me. I'll be fine." I grabbed my rope and headed to the roof leaving the boys to do their thing.

I looked through the glass skylight that was on the roof. There were three demon's guarding the book. It laid on a desk where a demon sat. I gave the boys a little longer then I burst through the glass.

The demons went running away from the falling glass. The demon that was sitting at the desk had grabbed the book. I quickly searched the room for him, but he was making his way out. Which mean he was going to run into my boys.

The other two demon's charged me. I quickly maneuvered out of the way, but catching one of them with my boot. He went sprawling to the floor. While he was down I grabbed the other one and used my angel powers to kill the demon.

The demon that was on the floor saw what I did and took off running. I took off after him. I finally found him. He had went down a dead end and had no other choice but to fight.

I took care of him quickly and went to find my boys. I was near the front of the ware house when I heard the ruckuses. Sam, Dean, and Cass were up against four demon's. And I got lucky cause the guy who had grabbed the book was among them.

I made my way over to the demon with the book. I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach when he stumbled backwards. He fell to the ground and I jumped on top of him.

"Where's it at?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

I hit him again. "I'm running out of patients. Where is the book?"

"You cant stop him-" He didn't get to finish cause I hit him again.

The boys had finished off their demon's and were now standing my me. I reached my hand out to Sam who had Ruby's knife. He reached it too me and I sliced down the demon's cheek. He screamed out. "One more time. I want the book, where is it?"

He didn't say anything so I cut the other side of his face. "Okay, okay. It's in the back. There's a safe." That was all I needed. I shoved the knife through the demon's throat. I got off him and made my way back to the back of the ware house with Sam, Dean, and Cass following.

I found the safe. I shot the dial breaking the lock. I pulled the door open and sure enough there was the book that I need. The boys and I gathered up our things and quickly made our way back to Bobby's house. That was where we were safest for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!**

Chapter Five

We were back at Bobby's place. I was sitting in the study looking the book over when I felt this pull to go outside. Dean and Sam had went into town to get some supplies that we would need for the binding spell. I didn't have a clue where Bobby was.

I stood up from the desk and slowly walked towards the front door. I made sure I had a gun tucked in the waist band of my jeans. I also had a silver Angel stake tucked in my boot. I cautiously opened the front door, but nobody was there. The pull however was stronger.

I walked down the steps to the front yard. All of a sudden a ring of fire lit around me. Through the flames I could make out a figure and I knew exactly who it was.

"Michael. Holy oil? Really?"

"Well, I had to talk to you some how Kinley."

"You do know this stuff wont trap me right?"

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm human." He looked a little shocked. "Ever wonder why you couldn't find me? It was because my father changed me cause he knew what you and Zack were planning. He sent me here to help stop you."

"Well I think it's a little too late for that don't you think?"

"Man Dean was right, all Angels are dicks besides Cass."

"Ah Castiel. I bet he was just thrilled to see you."

"Do I hear a tint of jealousy?" I said with a smile.

"Of you and Castiel?" He laughed.

"What do you want Michael? I know you didn't come here just to talk about me and Cass. What is it that you want?"

"You know exactly what I want. Your pretty little play things to say yes."

"Well that's not going to happen."

"Yes it will. I also heard you had something of mine. I came to get it back."

"And what would that be?"

"A book." He turned towards the house. That was my cue. I jumped over the fire. When I landed I pulled out my stake. I then noticed the head lights coming up the drive.

"Your not going anywhere near the house." Michael turned and smiled at me.

"Your actually going to challenge me?"

"You always said I wasn't very smart." I heard Sam and Dean climb out of the Impala. Their foot steps came up behind me.

"What's going on? McKinley who is this?" Dean asked. He had his colt 1911 hand gun out and pointed at Michael.

"Dean you and Sam need to get in the house now."

"Oh come on McKinley, they can stay and play." Michael said. "Dean my dear boy. It is so good to see you."

"Ya? Who the hell are you?"

"Michael." I said bluntly.

Dean looked at me. "He's Michael?" I nodded yes. "He looks like that one dude from that vampire movie that's crazy about that Bella chick, but she wont give him the time of day. **(Mike)."**

"Twilight?" I asked. "You actually watched that movie?"

"What?" Dean shrugged. "It was the only thing on tv." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. The big bad Dean Winchester watching a movie about sparkling vampires.

"Guys I think we have bigger issues here than the movies my brother watches." Sam said.

"Yeah. Right. Angel douche." Dean said.

"Michael you cant have the book. So why don't you just leave."

"Do you think your going to stop me McKinley?"

"No. She wont, but I will." Dean said stepping in front of me. "See, the way I see it, you would have to kill me in order to get to her, and I don't think you'll do that. Cause you want my meat suit. So why don't you take your Angel ass and go torment someone else."

Michael laughed a little. With a flick of his hand he sent Sam and Dean flying backwards. I tightened the grip on my stake. "You don't want to do this Michael."

"Yeah, I think I do." He flicked his hand again, but nothing happened.

"It doesn't work on me." He lunged forward. I dodged and landed a solid kick to his back sending him sprawling on the ground. He got back up, turned and smiled at me.

I glanced over at Sam and Dean. They sat on the ground unable to move. Only watch. My looking away was a mistake. Michael punched me. He had a hold of me so I didn't fall to the ground. He went to hit me again, but I blocked it, and brought my knee up to his side. I then punched him. He stumbled backwards. I went to kick him, but he caught my foot. Luckily when I hit him he let go.

He swung wide to hit me, but I caught his arm. I hit him in the face then brought my leg up and kicked him in the stomach, still holding his arm. I let go and he stumbled back a little.

He came at me again, but I dunked his hit. I stood up and threw punch after punch, but he blocked each hit. We were close to the front porch when Michael picked me up and threw me through a window. I heard Dean and Sam yelling for me.

I rolled over onto my back just in time to see the foot coming towards my head. I rolled out of the way and quickly got to my feet. Before I seen it coming Michael punched me sending me back on my butt. When he got over to me I brought my foot around knocking his feet out from under him. When he fell I brought my foot down on his chest knocking the air out of his lungs.

I got to my feet just as he was sitting up. I brought my foot up kicking him in the face and knocking back on his back. I was about to kick him again when he disappeared.

Dean and Sam came running through the door. They looked around the room while coming over to me.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked grabbing my chin and moving my head from side to side.

"I'll be fine. I just need to clean myself up."

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Right here. What in gods name happened?" He asked coming from the basement. He looked at me and saw how bloody I was. "Kinley are you okay."

I swayed a little from the blood loss, but thankfully Dean caught me. He wrapped an arm around me. "I'm going to take her to get cleaned up. Sam tell Bobby what happened."

With that said Dean lead me up stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

**Just so you guys know I have nothing agaist Twilight. I have actually read the books like five times. I just thought it would be funny coming from Dean. I mean could you actually see him watching a movie about sparkling Vampires?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I havent updated sooner. I have a head cold and feel like crap, but here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!!**

Chapter Six

Dean sat me on the toilet while he grabbed the first aid kit from the sink. He helped me pull off my long sleeved shirt which was pretty much shredded from the glass. I had a white cami underneath which now was covered in blood.

"My god he did a number on you." Dean said. It was low, but I heard him. "I thought you were supposed to be tight with the angel's."

I let out a small laugh, which hurt. "Yeah, let's just say Michael and I never saw eye to eye. Now that I'm helping you and Sam it just makes it easier for him to target me."

"So you and him were never big buddies up in heaven."

"No. Actually Michael despised me. He didn't like it that Cass and I were so close either."

"Well I take it he didn't come here just to beat the crap out of you. What did he want?"

"He found out about the binding ritual. He wanted the book. He knows once I perform the ritual he wont be able to use you as a vessel."

"Can't he just go grab someone else?"

"Not exactly. See your Michael's true vessel. Where he's so powerful anyone else will have trouble containing him."

Dean bent down and started cleaning the blood off my face. I winced a couple of times. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. I looked at him and could see the concern in his eyes. I noticed he was really close and for some reason I couldn't tear my gaze from his eyes.

"Yeah." My voice was nothing but a whisper. I watched as he glanced down at my lips and back to my eyes. Our face's were merely inches apart. The wash cloth was still held on my cheek where he was wiping. I felt his thumb run over my cheek bone. Just when I thought he was going to kiss me the bathroom door swung open.

We jumped apart and Dean cleared his throat. I avoided eye contact with Sam who was standing in the bathroom door a little shocked. "Um, I just wanted to let you know that the book is gone."

"What?!" I jumped up and bought fell over. Dean caught me again. "No he was nowhere near the book."

"I searched everywhere. I practically tore the desk apart looking for it." Sam said.

"This is so not good. Look you guys keep looking in the study for it. I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up. I might need a few stitches when I get out. I yell at you when I'm ready." I said looking at Dean. He made sure I had my balance and him and Sam left the bathroom. I was a little worried about Michael having the book. It was hard to tell what he would do with it.

After I was showered and patched up I decided to go on to bed. Sure enough the book was gone. No doubt that Michael got his hands on it. It didn't take me long to fall asleep. Only thing was it wasn't a normal dream I was having.

"Well look who we have here. Its good to see you again McKinley."

"Cant say the same Michael."

"Oh don't hold such a grudge. It was my book in the first place."

"Why are you here? What do you want now? You already have the book."

"I want Dean to say yes. And I have just the way for that."

"Oh really and how is that?"

"Dean's going back to hell."

"You cant."

"Oh I can. You see I can leave him down there until he says yes. Then I simply drag him back out. The torturing will soon get to him and he will give in. He has before."

I woke up screaming. I jumped out of bed and ran to Dean's room. He wasn't there. I ran down stairs to find Sam sitting on the couch. "Where's Dean?"

"He went to bed about half an hour ago why?" Sam looked worried.

"No. No, no, no, no. Sam call Cass. Get him here now." I said before I rushed up stairs. Only Sam followed me.

"Kinley what's going on?" I didn't answer. I simply went to my room and quickly changed. I didn't care that Sam was still in the room. "Kinley talk to me. What happened?"

"Your brother's gone."

"What do you mean gone? He's in his room sleeping."

"No he's not. I checked before I came down stairs. Michael came to me in my dream. He's put Dean back in hell. He's going to torchor him until he says yes."

"What?" Sam was scared, upset, and furious."

"Don't worry. I'm going to get him back." I said walking out the bed room door. Sam followed me again.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to hell." I stated simply like it wasn't a big deal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Here is my latest chapter. I have some interesting things coming up. Just to let you know is you havent checked out my profile I have added pics of what the book looks like. Also for this chapter I added pic of what i pictured the caves and moutins and also the gates to hell. Check them out and also leave me a review please!!!**

Chapter Seven.

Sam and I were on our way to Wyoming. I told him about a devils gate there. He thought I was talking about the one that him and Dean let open a while back, but I informed him of one up in the mountains. I actually had the key to it. This one was not known by many.

Cass had told us he had a couple things he had to do, and he would meet us at the gates.

"So how exactly is this going to work. It took Cass and an army of Angle's to get him out last time. And you cant just waltz in to hell and come right back out."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do Sam. This gate was built by my father. God himself. The demon's wont expect it to be open. It has never been opened before. There wont be any demon's at the gate. I'm going to drop straight in. Cass will be there to help me find Dean. Once we fight our way to him. Your going to pull us back out."

"And you expect a rope to just hang down in hell."

"The rope that I have isn't an ordinary rope. It's got salt imbedded into it so demons wont be able to touch it. The flames of hell wont touch it cause it will be soaked in holy water. It also has Enochian wording weaved into it. And don't worry bout me. I'll be fine. It's just once I get him out, Michael's going to be pissed."

"And how are we going to stop him from just sending him back."

"I haven't figured that out yet. Let's just get him out and we'll worry about that after words." Sam nodded. The rest of the ride was quite.

I pulled up as close to the mountains as I could. "So this is it?" Sam asked.

"You see the gap between the rocks?" He nodded. "That's where we go in. There is a small hole in the rocks that nobody knows about. You should be able to fit." I said looking him up and down. "It will be tight, but it leads to a tunnel. That leads out to the edge of some cliffs. We then have to climb down to the second entrance. That tunnel leads to the middle of the mountains to where the doors are. They are iron doors encased in concrete. I have the keys to get it opened." I grabbed a bag out of the back. "Let's go."

Sam followed me in between the two mountains. When we were about halfway through I found the entrance to the tunnel. Sam was a little surprised. He would have never seen it. And I was right. He barley fit through. We flipped on our flash lights and walked through the tunnel. It took us about an hour to make it out to the cliffs. We climbed down the side of the rocks. When I finally found the inverted pentagram I pressed it. The rocks shifted and a door appeared.

When we got inside the second cave entrance Sam was a little surprised to the looks of things. "This is amazing."

"Yeah. Sure." He just shook his head at me. Twenty minutes later we were at the doors.

"Wow. Aren't those lovely." Sam said sarcastically.

"Not what you pictured for the gates to hell?" I asked with a smile. He didn't say anything.

I pulled a medallion from my back pack. I then ran a blade across my hand and smeared my blood on it. I noticed Sam watching me but he didn't comment. I place the medallion in the hole in the door then pulled a key from around my neck. I place the key in the hole in the center of the medallion. I twisted and the doors started unlocking. There were loud bangs. Some rock fragments fell down from the vibrations.

"Alright Sam," I said getting the rope attached and my weapons ready. "I will pull three times when I have him. It will take you and Cass to get us back out of there. Once these doors are open I want you to pour both canisters of salt around it. Whatever you do don't break that line. It will be the only thing keeping the demon's away from you if they happen to find out this door is opened. More than likely they wont because of the iron in the mountain side but you never know."

At that moment Cass popped up but he didn't say a word. He just gave me a sad look. "No matter what were coming back out. And Dean's coming with us." Cass nodded.

We pulled the doors open. I tightened the grip on my rope. Cass and I exchanged looks then we both dove in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I'm glade everyone is enjoying the story so far. Be sure to check out the pics on my profile. And Review Review Review!!!!**

Chapter Eight

Once my feet touched bottom I pulled out my weapons. The smell of burnt flesh and blood hung in the air like fog. You could hear screams of the souls being tortured. Cass and I walked in farther. You could see chains suspended in the air. Some of them looked like they had people attached to them. There were also racks that people hung on.

We saw demon's up ahead. Instead of attacking they just watched us. Cass and I exchanged glances, but didn't speak. Both of us were on guard and looking for Dean.

I was the first to spot him. A demon had him on the rack and was about to cut into him for what looked like the millionth time. Dean was in bad shape. I came up behind the demon and plunged my knife in the back of his skull. He flickered a few time and fell to the ground. Dean stared at me with wide eyes. Cass watched my back as I got Dean down. I had to pull hooks out of his shoulders and sides. He screamed in pain and it broke my heart.

After I got him lose Cass helped me hoist him up to his feet. Then we headed back the way we came. Just when we were almost back to where we entered a demon stepped in front of us.

"Ah if it isn't McKinley. My, my how good it is to see you down here in the pit. I always wonder what it would be like to torchor an angel."

I took off the rope and hooked it to Dean. "Cass get him out of here." Cass nodded and started pulling Dean always from the demon. I heard Dean try to protest, but he was weak and couldn't do anything to stop Castiel from dragging him away. I turned my attention back to the demon. "Xaphan."

"So you do remember me."

"How could I forget, you set fire to hell when Lucifer rebelled. Where is Lucifer anyways? I figured he'd have front row seats to see Dean in hell again."

"Lucifer is topside my dear. He's seeking out his vessel."

"Yeah, how's that working out for him anyways?"

"He'll have Sam Winchester in due time."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." I said sarcastically.

"Just like Dean will say yes to Michael. It doesn't matter if you do the binding. There are ways to break it. Even you know that my dear."

"Well Michael and Lucifer will have to get through me first. This war is stupid and you know it. None of this was supposed to happen. And if things go my way Michael and Lucifer will be dead. Now why don't you be a good little fallen angel and get the hell out of my way." Xaphan started laughing. "I don't see how that's funny. Either you move out of my way or I make you move. Your choice."

"I do believe you underestimate me McKinley. I don't see you leaving here alive." He stood there staring at me with a smirk. Next thing I know three demon's come up behind me and attack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I've been having issues with getting it uploaded, and then my internet went out and now my kids have strep throat. I've had a crappy couple of weeks. I've also got a sinus infections so yipie! Notice the sarcasim :) So here you go and make me happier by reviewing!!**

Chapter Nine

I don't know how I got past the demon's, but I did. I made it to where we entered through the gates. The rope was still hanging there. I tied it around me and began climbing. With the wounds I had it seemed impossible, but I pushed the pain aside. It also helped that my friends were pulling me.

I finally reached the top of the cliffs. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me up.

"What in the hell happened down there?" It was Sam. He was pulling up my shirt checking the stab wound in my abdomen. It really wasn't that bad, but hurt like hell.

"We ran into Xaphan." I managed to get out. I heard the doors being closed and looked up at Cass. Dean was propped up against the wall, but he looked in better shape than I did. Being out of the pit his wounds were starting to heal quickly.

"Who exactly is that?" Sam asked.

"He's a fallen Angel. He was on Lucifer's side when he disobeyed." Cass filled in.

"After Cass left with Dean three demon's attacked and Xaphan disappeared. I'm really not sure how I got away, but here I am." I raised up and moved over to Dean.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I just place my hands on his wounds and closed my eyes. Within seconds they were healed and Dean was good as new. "You shouldn't have done that."

I smirked at him. "I'm not carrying your sorry ass up the cliffs." Sam and Dean let out small chuckles. Diffusing the tense situation was exactly what was needed. Even Cass smiled. "Alright ladies." I said getting to my feet. "Let's head out. We've got a long trip and I want to get back to Bobby's soon cause I have an angel to talk with."

I figured they would ask who, or at least tell me I was stupid for going to talk to Michael. No matter what they say Michael and I need to have a little talk.

We got back to Bobby's around midnight. Cass had disappeared once we were at the vehicles. I was a little surprised when he actually climbed the cliffs with us. Sam went straight into the house. Dean got out of the car and sat on the hood.

"You know I like this car." I could tell he wanted to say something he just didn't know how to start.

"Thanks." I walked around and stood in front of him. "Just say what's on your mind, Dean."

He surprised me when he hugged me. "Thank you."

I pulled back and looked up at him. "Are you okay? I mean it was hell, and with everything that happened last time…Sam and I got there as soon as we could."

He brought his hand up and pushed a couple strands of hair behind my ear. "I'm good. I just cant believe you came down there after me. To have to go through that again… it was just…" He couldn't seem to be able to find the words.

"Hey." I brought my hands up and placed them on both sides of his face. "I don't know what it is about you, but I care about you. Michael's a dick. One that needs to be put back in his place. I promise you that you will not go back down there. You don't deserve to be down there. You too good of a person for that."

We stood there staring at each other for a moment. Dean with his hands still on my waist and my hands on his face. Dean then stepped closer to me, bringing our body's together. He bent his head down slowly giving me time to step away but I didn't. My hands wrapped around his neck and his lip pressed against mine.

After a few moments we pulled apart. Both of us were breathing hard. He rested his forehead against mine. "We better get inside before they come looking for us." I told him.

He pecked me on the lips then the forehead. "Yeah. Let's go." He slung his arm around my shoulders and we walked into Bobby's together. I was happy. He was back home an in one piece. Now we just had Michael to deal with.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed. We had told Bobby everything that had happened the night before. I walked downstairs to find the kitchen table covered in food. Dean was stuffing his face, Sam was typing away on his laptop, and Bobby was getting a drink from the fridge.

"Morning sunshine, sleep well?" Bobby asked sarcastically. They all looked like they had been up for a while.

"Do I even want to know what time it is?" I plopped down in a chair between Sam and Dean.

"It's almost noon." Sam turned and smiled at me.

"You guys should have woken me up."

"You needed your rest. Especially with what you went through yesterday." Dean said. He pushed a plate of food my way and Bobby reached me something to drink before coming to eat his self.

"That reminds me, I have a little summoning to do once I'm done eating."

"No you don't." Cass said appearing in the kitchen. "Your to leave Michael alone for now."

"Cass he has the book. He just sent Dean to hell and could possible try and do it again."

"We have bigger problem's right now."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Death has been unleashed."

It was like time had frozen. Dean, Sam, Bobby, and I stared at Cass. Was he serious? "Where?" I finally asked.

"Here." Cass said as there was a loud crash outside. The other three hunters and I jumped up and ran to a window. Out side walking around was the dead. "Zombies? Really?" There were only three of them. Then off to the side I noticed the reaper. "Cass, we've got another problem besides the zombie's." Cass looked and also saw the reaper.

"What is it?" Dean asked looking between Cass and I.

"A reaper." I said quietly. As soon as I said it the reapers head snapped towards me. I got a good look at her face behind the cloak and recognized her as Chasity. Then two more figures appeared on each side of her. I also knew both of them. "What the hell?" I grabbed a knife that was on the counter and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked grabbing my arm.

"To see what the hell is going on."

"But you said there was a reaper out there."

"Yeah And I know her. Plus the other two that popped up out there, I'm sure you could see them, well the girl, Azrael, is the angel of death and I don't know what the hell Casey's doing out there."

I jerked my arm away and walked out the door. The zombies didn't pay me any attention. Casey walked up to me like he was going to huge me but grabbed me by the throat. I dropped the knife and tried to pry his hands off. He picked me up off the ground leaving my feet dangling in the air. I punched him, but had no effect on him.

Off to the side I heard laughing and I looked over. "What's wrong? The little angel step into a fight she can't win?" Azrael asked.

I tried to speak, but nothing would come out for the grip on my throat. I took my foot and kicked Casey between the legs. He released me and dropped to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for the fun."

"And what fun is that?" Casey was starting to get up so I kicked him in the face.

"Watching you and Dean and the old man die." Chasity said.

"Let me guess, Lucifer's order's are not to harm Sam?"

They both turned and smiled at me. What happened next was fast. Cass popped up beside me as a zombie came at me. Sam and Dean came out the door shooting anything that moved. Cass and I took off running back towards the house. All four of us ran inside, bolted the door shut then salted all the windows and doors.

I then sliced my arm and started drawing sigils on the walls in my blood. "What's that?" Sam asked.

"It will keep the crazy bitches out." Sam laughed at me.

After I double checked everything and made sure the house was sealed up and nothing could get in I joined everyone in the library. Dean looked up at me. "So we've got a bunch of zombies running around town, The angel of Death, reapers, and probably demon's to deal with. Not to mention another horseman. What do we do now?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys be sure to check out my profile. I've updated the pics on it. Please leave me a review. Let me know what ya think!!!**

Chapter Eleven

It was now night fall. We were still barricaded in Bobby's house. Cass was the only one who could actually come and go as he pleased. Sam was content with his computer, as Bobby was with a book. I kept going thru book after book trying to find us a way out of this. Dean just kept pacing the floors.

I found an old book on reapers that I had been studying for the past hour. Then a ritual caught my attention. "Guys I might have found something." Sam and Bobby turned and looked at me. Dean came over and was leaning over my shoulder looking at the book. I couldn't help but notice his sent. It was intoxicating.

"That could work on the reapers. What about the zombies, death and that Azrael chick?" Dean asked.

"Once I perform the ritual the reaper will be under my control. Then Charity can take care of the zombies. Azrael is an angel, Cass and I can take care of her. As for Death I have no idea. You cant touch him, I know that much. He can suck the life out of you with a simple touch. Even angels."

"Well aint that just peachy. How are we supposed to fight something that we cant touch?"

None of us had an answer. Bobby told me he had everything I would need to do the ritual. Around two in the morning I was ready. I sent Bobby and Sam down to the panic room. Dean refused to go, and I didn't feel like fighting with him.

I had everything set up. I stood in the middle of the room while Dean leaned on the desk, shot gun in hand. "Alright here goes nothing." I told him then ran the blade across my arm.

I knelt down and started drawing symbols on the floor while chanting in Latin. When I finished there was a gust of wind and Charity stood in front of me. I raised up and drew a symbol on her forehead. "There are dead here whom need to be reaped. Clean this town of the dead." With that she disappeared. "All right. Now we need to find Azrael and take care of her."

"What about that other guy that was with them earlier. Who was he?"

"Casey?" Dean nodded. "He used to be a friend. My only guess is he's possessed. I mean I knew him. We hung out some. Far as I knew he was a hunter. I ran into him a couple of times on hunts. So if he is actually human we can take care of the demon. Let's get everything ready to head out."

I went to walk out of the room, but Dean grabbed me. "Hey." He spun me around to face him. Then he placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Be careful."

"Always am." I smiled and kissed him again. "Let's get Sam."

We walked down to the panic room and told them we were ready to go. We all piled into the Impala. Sam and Dean up front, and me in the back with shot gun's out the window. Any zombies we seen we shot at. We finally made it to the cemetery. Cass was standing at the entrance waiting on me. "Any demon's you see, take care of them. I don't know if death is around, but I can sense Azrael. Just steer clear of her. You see her coming at you, you run and don't think twice about it." The boys nodded and we took off into the grave yard.

We split up. Cass went with Dean and Sam came with me. Sam and I ran into a few demon's, but quickly took care of them. We finally found Azrael near a mausoleum. Only when I spotted her I stopped. Castiel and Dean were both laying at her feet and she had an evil smirk upon her face.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." With the snap of her fingers Sam collapsed to the ground. I went to move toward him, but her voice stopped me. "I want to show you something." She moved closer to me. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you McKinley. I just want to show you everything that is happening in heaven." With that she put her hands on each side of my face. Just over the temple.

Flashes started popping up in my head. Angels fighting. Angels disobeying. Some reeking havoc on earth. When they finally ended I dropped to the ground. "What was that?"

"Everything that has happened since you left. Your father has disappeared and nothing has been right since.-"

Instead of letting her finish I took the silver stake and drove it through her chest. I had tears running down my face from everything that I had saw. Azrael dropped to her knees in front of me. There was a flash of white light before she fell back to the ground. "Everything might not be right, but your part of the cause. My father may be missing, but I intend to find him and set things straight."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. My internet has been getting worked on so it's been out all week. Enjoy and please review!!**

Chapter Twelve

Cass, Dean, and Sam were all okay. We were now back at Bobby's, but things weren't the same. I couldn't stop think about the things Azrael had shown me. Death had also skipped town to god only knows where.

We were all sitting in the library. Sam, Dean, and Bobby were talking about something, but I was lost in my thoughts.

"McKinley!" Dean shouted in front of my face making me jump.

"What?" I asked a little irritated.

"What is up with you? I've been hollering at you for the past five minutes."

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Sam and I found a hunt. Was wondering if you were going with us?"

"Yeah. I'll go pack." I got up and went up stairs. Little did I know Dean followed.

I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. I turned my attention to Dean when he shut my door. He came over and sat beside me. "Are you sure your okay? I mean you really haven't said much since you killed that angel."

"Azrael."

"Yeah whatever. She was still a bitch."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You see I can tell your lying. So spill."

"It doesn't concern you Dean." I went to get up off the bed, but he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me back down.

"So make it concern me. Something's bothering you I can tell. Now usually I don't do the whole chick flick moments, but I want you to know I'm here if you need me." I let out a long sigh and dropped my head. Dean grabbed my chin and lifted my head to look in his eyes. "Tell me."

"Okay." I cleared my throat. "Azrael, she showed me some things. Some I know aren't real, but others I'm not so sure about. I mean I know Michael had something to do with my dad disappearing, but the things she showed me of what heaven was like now, it's just…."

"Out of control?"

"Yeah, and I feel like it should be my job to do something, I just don't know what. I mean Zachariah and Michael have pretty much got the angels following them. That's who they answer to unless they have rebelled. I just don't know how to fix this mess."

"Well for starters you need to stop thinking about it so much. Then you let me and Sam help. Cass is out there looking for God as we speak. Michael and Zach are both dicks who will get theirs in time. I mean you did kick Michael's ass last time." I smiled at him. "Just give it time. We'll figure it out together."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I didn't know you had it in you. So in touch with feelings."

"Yeah. You tell anyone and I'll have to shoot you." He joked. We both laughed.

"Thanks. I really needed to vent a little."

"Anything for you." He reach up and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. Before I knew it he leaned in and kissed me. It took me a moment to respond, but I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We eventually pulled apart, both of us needing the air. He leaned his forehead to mine. "I've wanted to do that since I first met you." I let out a small laugh.

"Well I better get packed so we can hit the road." He gave me a quick peck and stood up.

"We leave in ten." I nodded and he left.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys,

Sorry this isn't an update, but I would like to ask everyone to pray for the Morgan family here is WV. There was a Mine explosion in Raleigh County and a good friend of mine was there. He is still trapped in the mines and their not for sure if he is alive. His body has not been discovered yet. Thank you and please keep their family in your prayers.

-Jessie


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone for their prayers and that you continue praying. Hope you like this chaper. Review and let me know!!! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

We had arrived in Okalahoma around midnight. I had slept most of the way so I was wide awake now. Dean pulled into a run down looking motel. I didn't complain about it. I've kinda gotten used to it. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat. I told Dean I would stay with Sam while he got a room.

A few minutes later he came back to the car and informed me we were in room 118. He shook Sam awake and we all grabbed our bags. As soon as Sam entered the room he flopped on the bed and was snoring again.

"I don't know how he does that." I said laughing. I swear Sam could sleep like a rock. "So what exactly is this hunt?" I asked Dean who was sitting at the table by the window.

"Not for sure. Sam said there were three people who have went missing in the past week. They all have been seen at this museum down the road. They go home and the next morning their gone."

"So their not getting napped at the museum, so whatever this is, is following them home. I say tomorrow we visit this museum."

"Sounds good. For now we should get some sleep."

I grabbed my duffle. "First I'm going to shower." I said then disappeared into the bathroom. I stuck my head back out to ask Dean to reach me my small bag by the table that had my shampoos and stuff in it. Only when I looked at him it was like he was frozen. I noticed him and Sam neither one were breathing or moving at all.

I slowly made my way out of the bathroom. I didn't have any weapon's on me so hopefully whatever this was I could fight it.

"McKinley Matthews." I spun around to see who spoke. Out of the shadows stepped Zachariah.

"Why am I not surprised? What do you want asshat?"

"Your father would be upset to hear what a mouth you have on you now. I don't think he would appreciate the effect Dean has on you."

"You didn't come here to complain about my mouth. What do you want?"

"Dean to say yes."

"Not going to happen." He ignored my comment and kept going.

" Michael to kill Lucifer, You away from the Winchesters."

"Well sorry about that, but I aint going anywhere."

"That's what you think." Before I could move away Zachariah grabbed me and touched my forehead with two fingers.

I hated when Cass would zap me somewhere with me knowing he was going to do it. Not knowing is a whole lot worse. It was like being stuck on a roller coaster unable to get off. I was ready to throw up.

I looked around the room. Zachariah was no where to be found. The room was empty except for the table sitting in the middle of the room.

"Isn't this just great. I go to take a shower and get zapped to god knows where."

"No God doesn't know where you are." A female voice said.

"And who might you be?"

"I am the angel of destiny."

"Let me guess, your working with Zachariah to bring on the apocalypse? To let Michael and Lucifer fight out this stupid family feud and destroy the world while their at it?"

"I believe in what Zachariah is doing. It's part of the plan."

"What plan? To destroy the world?"

"It's up to you McKinley to save them. You save the brothers and you can stop it. You have the power to stop all of this. This is a lesson your father is trying to teach you."

"Do you know where he is?"

"On earth."

"Why did Zachariah bring me here?"

"To get you out of the way."

"The way of what?"

All of a sudden there was a bright light causing me to shut my eyes. I opened them to find myself in the middle of a forest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go guys chapter fourteen. I want to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine that was killed in the mine explosion on April 5th. This chapters for you Adam! I love you and will miss you!**

Chapter Fourteen

The forest was beautiful, though I had never seen it before.

"Heaven is a large place." I spun around to see a guy. A guy I recognized.

"Josh? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you. Oriel brought you here against Zachariah's wishes. He's looking for you."

"And where exactly is here?"

"Heaven."

"I don't remember this part of heaven."

"That's because you haven't seen it before. You need to find your fathers palace for answer's."

"And why cant you just zap me there?"

"Because, I'm just here to put you on the right track."

"Alright, let's get this game of hid and seek on the role. Dean and Sam are going to be worried when they find out I'm not in the shower."

Josh laughed, then walked close to me. He placed his first two fingers on my forehead. Flashes of me running through the forest flash through my head. I try to remember certain things that may help me find my way. He pulls his hand away but brings it down to my cheek. "You'll find the answer's you seek at home. Find the road." He kissed my forehead and disappeared.

All of a sudden there was a bright light. I knew it was Zachariah searching the area. I dunked behind a log trying to hide. He appeared and started yelling my name.

"McKinley I know you're here. I can sense you. God I can even smell you. You smell like those filthy humans. Your not one of them McKinley. You never will be. Dean wont ever love you, so get that out of your head now. Your just another supernatural creature like he hunts. Your not a complete angel and your not human either."

I jumped up. "Well at least I'm nothing like you." I took off running through the woods. Eventually I found the stream I had seen in my flashes. I followed it until I found the dirt path. Eventually that lead into a paved road. At the end of it was a beautiful castle. It looked like something out of a fairy tale.

I slowly made my way up the walkway. The castle was empty. I made my way though to where I knew the library was. There were beautiful arched ceilings, and books that reached to the top. I had no clue what I was looking for. I just walked up and down the isles.

I got a slight twitch in my head. It was like someone was trying to read my thoughts. I just shook it away until I heard a voice. "Look for the tree." I wasn't for sure what it meant until I noticed pictures on the tile floor. Over next to the far wall was a tile that had the tree of life. Around it had the seven archangel sigils. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Zerachiel, Raguel, Remiel.

"Okay I found the tree, now what do I do?" I asked myself. Enochian letters started flashing though my head. I had dropped to my knee's because of the pain. After it stopped I was on my hands and knee's breathing hard.

Once I got my breathing under control I got to my feet. I found a sharp piece of medal and sliced my wrist. I started drawing the wording that flashed through my head over the seven archangels sigils. After the last one the wall started to shake. It sunk in and slid to the side, revealing a hidden room.

I walked in and it illuminated by itself. There were trees growing in the middle of the room. It was old and dusty, like no one had been here in years.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long." I spun around to see Josh again.

"What is this place?"

"Your father's study."

"Why is it so dusty?" I asked scrunching up my face.

"Because it has not been in use."

"Okay. What exactly am I supposed to be looking for here?"

"Answer's."

"To what?"

"Your question's."

I thought for a moment. I had ton's of questions, but only my father could answer them. "Where is my dad?"

"You know where he is. Earth."

"Why doesn't he help stop what's going on?"

"Because he is tired."

"So he's just giving up and letting Michael and Zachariah bring on the apocalypse? That's bull shit. He cant leave us to do this on our own. I don't know if it can be done without him."

"He believes you can stop it." He walked over to a book. "Take this. It will give you the answer's you seek." I took the book from him. I had seen the book once in my life. I just didn't know what it was. Josh smile, "take care of yourself and those boys." He touched my forehead and I was back in the room with Dean and Sam. Both of them staring at me wide eyed.

"Where were you?" Dean was the first to question.

"Heaven." I smiled sheepishly. "I got this." I held up the book. "It's supposed to help."

Sam took the book and opened it. "I don't know this lanuage."

I looked over at him. "it's the lanuage of the angels. I can read it."

"Wow."

"So how is this book supposed to help us?" Dean asked.

"I'm not for sure. Josh just said that I would find the answers I seek, in the book."

"Well get to work." Dean smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long. I had a little trouble writting this chapter. Anyways I hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter Fifteen

Dean and Sam ended up doing the last hunt by themselves. I stayed in the motel room and buried my nose in the book. It was just a simple salt and burn and it wasn't long till we were back at Bobby's.

After being there for about two weeks I found what I was looking for in the book. Dean and Sam had went on small hunts close to the house while I stayed at Bobby's. They were away at a hunt at the moment.

I started gathering everything that I would need when the boys would return. The ritual was going to be painful, but it would stop Michael and Lucifer from taking the boys even if they said yes. I told Bobby about it and he said he thought we should do it as soon as they made it back. So I had everything set up and ready.

Around eleven thirty that night Dean and Sam walked through the door. Both greeting me with a hug. Only Dean also with a kiss which was different, and surprising.

"Alright, I need both of you in the back yard. I have a surprise." They both followed me out back.

"What is this?" Dean asked looking at the setup. There was a huge ring of holy oil. Inside of it was a pentagram, two cots, and some candles.

"It looks like your going to perform a ritual Kin." Sam said glancing at me.

I smiled. "That's because I am. On you two. It will stop Michael and Lucifer from taking you over. Even if you say yes."

I pushed them forward and into the circle. Better to get it done before anyone shows up. "So how does this work?" Dean asked. Him and Sam were both laying on the cots. Bobby had come out to watch and was standing a little ways away with Cass.

"I'm going to…well basically I'm going to kill you and bring you back."

"What!?" Both Sam and Dean said sitting up.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine I promise. I wouldn't let anything happen to either one of you. You've grown on me too much. Now lay down."

I lit all the candles and then the holy oil. Then I knelt down beside of Dean. He was going first. I opened the book and started reading the passage.

"Life to life and mind to mind

Our spirits now will intertwine

What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine

Let my powers cross the line

Protection lies upon the ground

Raise it up and put it down."

I shoved the knife into his heart. He gasped and grabbed a hold of my thigh without realizing it. Sam looked over at him looking paniced. "He's fine." I said and turned to Sam. He kept glancing to Dean then back to me. I continued the ritual.

"Danger is near

For my friends there is much to fear

Let them be safe and sound

Let the danger go around

Oh goddess of night, filled with grace

Mighty sun god your chariot race

Thrice around the circle bound

Protection always with surrond

Lovely treasure, favorite one

This spell will never be undone."

I shoved another knife into Sam's heart. He did the same as Dean and gasped. He clutched the side of the cot.

I managed to pry Dean's hand off my leg. I then stood up and sliced my arm open. I walked around the circle twice to complete the ritual, letting my blood drip to the ground. I then covered both my hands in my blood and walked over to the boys. I pulled out the knifes at the same time. They both groaned with pain. I then placed my hand over the wound to seal it.

The ritual was complete. They may be vessels for Lucifer and Michael, but now neither angel could enter either of the Winchesters. They were bound to me and nothing could break the binding. Not even god himself.

I stood up and looked at both of them. "Your now under my protection."

There was a clash of lightning. All of a sudden the earth began to shake. A bright light erupted from the sky. With another flash of lightning three archangels stood about 100 yards away.

**A/N: So now I bet you are wondering what Archangels have showed up? Well I hope to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days, so it shouldnt be too long of a wait. Remember to Review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is chapie 16. Told you wouldnt have to wait very long. I've already started on the next chapter. I will probably have it posted sometime Monday. I wont be able to work on it tomorrow cause my husband and I are taking our girl to the circus. Any ways please review. They make me happy! Hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter Sixteen

"Cass get them out of here." I yelled. I watched Cass touch Bobby on the forehead, and he disappeared. He started walking towards Dean and Sam. Both of them were protesting wanting to stay and face the angels.

Cass looked over at me and I nodded. "Go." With that command he grabbed both of the Winchesters and disappeared. I faced the angels. "Zerachiel, Raquel, and Michael. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do you know what you have done McKinley?" Michael asked stepping towards me.

"Yeah. I know exactly what I have done. I've put an end to your plans. Now all I have to do is find Lucifer and kill him."

"You think you have stopped me with one little ritual? McKinley, when have you ever known me to lose? You cant kill Lucifer. You cant even put him back in his cage. You don't have the rings to lock it even if you got him down there."

"You've lost this time Michael. That ritual can't be undone. Its permanent. And I will find a way to stop Lucifer. Your just pissed your not the one that's going to do it."

He smirked and started moving closer to me, followed by the other two angels. "Oh I'm going to be the one to off my brother. As for the ritual, it can be undone. You see, Sam and Dean are bound to you. The only way to break the binding is if the person they are bound to dies."

"Your going to kill me? Really? Do you know what the consequences of that will be?"

"Nothing." Raquel said.

"Oh really. Just because my father sat back and let you assholes start the apocalypse doesn't me he will take to lightly to you killing his daughter."

"Trust me, daddy wont know." Michael said and the three angels charged.

Zerachiel got to me first. I quickly dodged his blow. Raquel then kicked out, but I caught his foot. I shoved him sending him into Zerachiel. Castiel then popped up. While Raquel was getting up Cass shoved the Angel sword into his chest. There was a bright light. I stumbled a little and Michael took advantage of this and knocked me to the ground. He then picked me up and threw me into the side of the house. I was getting to my feet when he made it over to me. He went to punch me, but I dunked. I stumbled at little trying to keep my balance. I was a little dazed from hitting the house. Michael smiled and pulled out his sword. He swung it at me. I jumped back, but it still caught my stomach a little.

There was another bright light. This one knocked me off my feet. Michael stood over me smirking. He looked like an evil angel. "Told you daddy wouldn't save you." He said before he raised his sword. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. When I opened my eyes I was laying on the floor of a motel room.

I went to set up but stopped when pain shot through my stomach. "Calm down there Xenia." I looked up to a smirking Dean. "What were you thinking taking on three archangels? Are you asking for a death wish?"

I let out a strangled laugh. Dean helped me up to one of the beds. "I had to get you guys to safety. I guess I do have a death wish. I mean you two are bound to me. Michael and Lucifer both are going to want me dead. That's the only way to get to you guys now. We just have to get to Lucifer first. That way we can lock his ass back up and end this war."

"Yeah well first I'm going to have to stitch you up." Sam said coming from the bathroom with a first aid kit. "Then your going to rest a little bit while we come up with a plan."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey. Sorry this chapter is a little short. At least it does to me, but I felt like it was time to bring McKinley and Dean a little closer. Hope you like it. **

Chapter Seventeen

Sam got me patched up and then left the room. He was staying next door with Bobby. Which left Dean and I alone for the first time. We both laid down and it wasn't long before we both feel asleep.

I woke up around two in the morning. I had to pee so I eased myself up in the bed. It took a little bit for me to get out of bed but I finally made it. My stomach protesting the whole time. Every stitch pulled as I walked into the bathroom.

I did my business and headed back to bed. When I opened the bathroom door Dean was sitting up in the bed. I held onto the door frame for a moment to catch my breath.

"You okay?" He asked scooting to the end of the bed.

"Yeah. I'll make it." I started moving towards the bed, but started a little to quickly. Pain shot through my stomach making me double over and start to fall. Only I didn't. Arms wrapped around me holding me up.

I looked up and locked eyes with Dean. Their green depths seemed to pull me in. He swept me up and placed me on the bed, but he didn't move. He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear making the blood rush to my cheeks. This made him smile.

His hand lingered on my cheek. His thumb absently rubbing across my cheek bone. He leaned forward a little like he was asking permission. I brought my hand up to his neck and leaned the rest away in.

The kiss was soft and loving, and ended sooner than I liked. "Thanks." I whispered softly.

"No problem. Next time you need something wake me up. Now you need to get some more rest." He kissed my forehead and moved back to his bed. "Night Kinley."

"Night Dean."

The next morning I was woken up by knocking on the door. I heard Dean groan from the other bed and couldn't help but laugh. I started to get up but felt hands on my shoulder stopping me. I looked up to see Dean standing over me looking half asleep.

"You don't need to get up. I'll get the door."

Dean opened the door to reveal a cheerful Sam, and grumpy looking Bobby. Apparently he wasn't a morning person either. "I brought breakfast." Sam said holding up a bag.

"Good I'm starving." I said leaning up against the head board. Sam passed out the food and we all dug in.

Around noon Sam had his lap top out looking to see if there was any sign of Lucifer or any of the angels. Right now we all just needed to lay low. Michael was going to bed looking for us and once word gets out to Lucifer I will be his top priority to kill. Not something I'm looking forward too.

Bobby was flipping through some books. Dean was laying on the end of my bed watching tv. A thought hit me and I jumped forwards. I gasped in pain regretting doing it.

"You okay?" Dean asked. He was at my side in a second.

"Fine." I caught my breath. "My book. The one I got the ritual from. Where is it?"

"I guess it's still at Bobby's. We didn't really get the chance to grab anything before we left." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"It might have something in it to help with the Michael and Lucifer problem. Call Cass. See if he can pop in and see if its still there."

Dean did as I asked and pulled out his phone. Twenty minutes later Cass showed up with the large book. I spent the rest of the day reading through it. It took me a little bit to translate the language since it wasn't something I was used to using.

By the time night fall came I was only a quarter ways through the book. Nothing useful yet. Sam and Bobby left and I decided to take a shower.

I got into the bathroom and started undressing. My jogging pants were nothing to remove. However when I tried to lift my shirt over my head my stitches would pull and shoot pain through my stomach.

After the third try I got frustrated. "Dean!" I yelled. I heard him walk up to the bathroom door. I pulled it opened slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Could you um, help me get my shirt off. The stitches pull and I cant get it over my head."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Sure."

I opened the door and let him in. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and I saw him swallow hard. I raised my arms up slightly and let him pull the shirt over my head. I felt his hands slide down my side and I sucked in a breath. I looked up into the deep pools of green. I couldn't stop myself from bringing my hands around his neck. Without a second thought our lips crashed against each others. It was nothing like the kiss from last night. This kiss had need in it.

Dean wrapped him arms around my waist bringing me closer. We were getting carried away, but it all came to an end when we shifted and my stitches rubbed against his shirted abs.

"Shit!" I gasped and pulled away. I clutched to the side of the sink to keep myself upright.

"Kinley!" Dean said panicky. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I looked up at him. "I just don't think we should continue this right now. Maybe when these things are a little less sore we can pick up where we left off?"

He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. "You bet your ass we will." He then kissed me on the fore head and started towards the door. "Holler if you need anything." He smirked and walked out. All I could do was shake my head and smile. I was falling for Dean Winchester and I would stop at nothing to protect him. That included his brother, because they were a package deal. You protect one you have to protect the other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I know it has been a little while since I have updated. I have been kind of stuck, but last night I sat up thinking about what I wanted to happen in this story and some new ideas came to me so I should be updating alot faster. Anyways here is the next chapter. It's kinda short but I should have another one up soon. Hope this holds you off for a couple days. Remember to review please!!!**

Chapter Eighteen

We had been laying low for about two weeks now. We have been moving from state to state, city to city. Lucifer had gotten word about the binding ritual I performed. Now we had both angels and demon's on our asses. However I was on to a solution for that. Something that would put a stop to the apocalypse and end this whole mess.

"Hey guys." I said from my place on my bed. Dean and Sam were sitting at the table in our motel room. They both turned and looked at me. "So I found this spell. It's for Michael. It will stop him from taking anyone as a vessel for a while. He would be trapped in heaven. It should give us time to figure out a way to get rid of Lucifer."

"Yeah we still need to work on that." Dean said.

"He's smart." I said locking eyes with the boys. "He's going to be hard to take down. He's not easily tricked and he's going to be hard to find."

"Not necessarily." Sam said making Dean and I both look at him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, we could lour him out."

"How?" I asked.

"Me."

"NO!" Both Dean and I said.

"Sam he wont fall for that. If anything he would want me. Or the both of us. He has to get rid of me before he can even get to you." I thought about what I had just said, and a smile came across my face.

"No." Dean said. "Your not going to sacrifice yourself again for us."

"What if I would be safe. If I had protection?"

"What could possible protect you against the devil?" Sam asked.

"My daddy." Both boys stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"Your father will not help." Cass said popping up beside Dean.

"That's what Joshua said, but I think he might think differently if I stand head to head with Lucifer. He will protect me if it comes down too it."

"I don't like it." Dean said. "Your still injured from your little tussle with Michael. Your not ready to do this even if we decide to go forward with it."

"I know I'm not ready yet. This is the best shot we've got right now. We lay low for a few more weeks. I can work on getting everything ready. By the time I figure out the ritual to keep the angels away, the summoning ritual for Lucifer and the spell to lock him back in his cage I should be healed. Besides, we're also going to need the rings."

"What rings?" Sam asked.

"The horseman's rings." Cass said. "You already have two of them. There are still two left."

"And exactly how are we supposed to find these horseman?" Dean asked.

"Leave that to me. By the end of the day I will have their location."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I know I said in the last chapter that it would be a couple of days before I updated, but I finished this chapter and just had to post it. So I hope you like it and please review!! Yesterdays episode of supernatural was a big help to this chapter. Hope you like it!!!**

Chapter Nineteen

A month has passed. I haven't talked much to the boys. They had been searching for the rings of the two remaining horsemen. I had locations of them, but Lucifer had been moving them around a lot. Apparently he found out my plan.

I've been buried in the book that Joshua gave me. I have read it cover to cover and found everything that I had needed. I am completely healed now. Sam took my stitches out a couple weeks ago. Now we still have one ring left. Death's.

The boys were currently sitting talking to Bobby at the motel room. I had went outside for a short walk. I needed the air. I was walking down the sidewalk. We were currently in Chicago. I accidentally bumped someone not paying any attention when it happened. Just like it did when I touched Dean and Sam for the first time. From that little touch I saw everything that had happened to that person. This time it was also different. I saw what was going to happen. I saw that person die.

I had to lean up against the building to catch my breath. Death was here in Chicago. I had seen him killing that guy. If we wanted to get his ring this was our chance.

Once I got myself under control I rushed back to the motel room. I didn't speak to the boys, but they knew something was up by the way I was acting. I rushed to my bag and started digging through it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and pause to look up to who it was.

"Kin, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Death. He's here. In town." I started going through my bag again until I found the knife I was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked from the table.

"I don't know his exact location. I do know that tonight he's going to be taking a life. I know where he'll be at. You guys are staying here. I have this feeling and I don't want you there." They started to protest but I held my hands up. "No. We're not arguing about this. You are staying here. Trust me. I can handle death."

Without waiting for them to say anything else I left. Before they could stop me.

Later on that evening I was sitting in an empty park. It was already nightfall so there were no children out. Around nine I heard twigs breaking. Someone was coming. I figured it to be the guy I had bumped into but it wasn't. It was death himself.

"I knew you would find me sooner or later. You and the Winchesters have made a name for yourselves. I mean you have taken out three of the horsemen. All you have left is me."

"You know what I came for." I said crossing my arms.

"Yes. You want this." He said pointing to his ring. "I'll give it to you." He sat down on the swing beside me.

"Why would you just hand it over?"

"I'm bound to him. Lucifer. I have to do whatever he says. If he is put back in his cage then I'm free."

"I have a plan to do just that."

"If anyone can do it, its you McKinley. If you promise to lock Lucifer up, then I'll give you the ring. If something happens and you fail, well you know what I can do."

"Deal." I said. Death looked at me for a moment. He stood up and slowly slid the ring off his hand. I held out my hand and he dropped it into my palm. I looked at the ring, then back up to Death, but he was gone. "Great. Now it's either this works or I'm Death's new play toy. That is if Lucifer doesn't finish me off first." I said getting up from the swing and heading back to the motel.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty

It had been almost a week since I had gotten Death's ring. The boys didn't believe that he just handed it over.

"Alright, what have you idjits found?" Bobby asked from his place at the table.

"Well, I couldn't find anything to summon Lucifer." I said. "There's absolutely nothing in the book."

"I think he's in the next town over." Sam said taking glances at all of us. "I've been keeping track of omens. The next town over has several biblical omens. I think the devils there. And I can feel him." He said nervously.

"What do you mean you can feel him?" Dean asked.

"His power." I said. "Sam can feel his power because he's his vessel. I can feel it sorta. It's not as strong because I'm human now."

"So what's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"Well, Cass is going to perform the ritual to keep the angels at bay. You boys are going to stay away and I'm going to have a little chat with the devil."

"I still don't like this." Dean said. He got up from the table, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"I'll go talk to him." I said getting up to follow. I found him leaning up against the hood of the Impala. "You want to talk?"

He looked over at me. "Don't you think you have sacrificed enough for us?"

"No." I said looking him in the eyes. "When you care about someone you'll sacrifice everything you have to save them. I haven't given everything to you guys yet." I said smiling.

"That's just it. Your willing to give up your life for us. What have we given you?"

"You've given me more than you think Dean. I used to not trust anyone. Hell Bobby was the only person I ever worked with. Before you and Sam I was cut off from everything. Now I have friendship. I have a family for the first time in my life." I said walking to stand in front of him.

"I just don't want to lose you." he whispered.

I reached my hand up and cupped his cheek. "Your not going to."

He stared at me for a second before he kissed me. When we finally broke the kiss both of us were breathing hard. The street lights cast a shadow a cross his face, but I could still see the lust and craving for me in his green depths.

He opened the back of the Impala and laid me down in the back seat. "Make me a promise." he said.

"Anything."

"Don't do anything stupid tomorrow to get yourself killed. I've had too many people I care about leave me and I don't think I can handle it if I lost you too."

"I promise. Nothing stupid." With the promise said Dean and I gave ourselves to each other completely.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Two chapters in one day. Maybe by the end of today i might have another one. Who knows. Anyways please review!**

Chapter Twenty One

I woke up to a light tap on the window. Thankfully Dean had gotten a blanket from the trunk and we were both wrapped up in it. I looked up through the window of the Impala. Sam was standing there smiling.

"You two might want to get dressed. We've got a lot of work to do."

My face was a bright red. I shoved Dean in his shoulder trying to wake him up. He just groaned and tightened his arms around me. "We'll be there in a minute Sam." I smacked Dean again. "Dean get up."

"I don't want to." He mumbled.

"We've got to." I said prying his arms from around me. I quickly dressed and climbed out of the car. I went on into the motel room to find a smirking Sam and Bobby.

"Good night?" Sam asked.

I smacked him. "Shut up." I went over to my bag and started packing my stuff. By the time Dean came into the motel room I was ready to go. I pulled out a map and laid it on the table. "Alright, this" I pointed to an old cemetery in the next town, "is where everything's going to happen. After I find Lucifer I'll make sure he gets there. You guys just be there ready. I'm not for sure how this is going to play out. Once I remove the binding that's going to give Lucifer and Michael an open target. They both will be able to take you boys. You have to make sure you don't say yes. No playing hero's today."

"Both Michael and Lucifer are going to try every which way they can to get a yes from you. They will use Bobby and I against you. Hell they'll even use each other against you, but you have to say no. We have to get my father there. No matter what happens don't say yes." I said looking at Sam and Dean. They both nodded in agreement. "Alright. I guess I'll see you there then. Everyone be careful." I said. I shared a look with Dean then disappeared.

I popped up in the next town over. It was pouring the rain which would delay the boys some it was raining so hard. I was completely drenched in the matter of seconds. I hefted up my bag and started towards the drawl of the power. I soon found myself in the middle of an open field. Lightning crashed over head giving perfect view of the whole field. It was daytime, but with the storm everything was dark.

Across the field stood a figure. There were waves of power flowing from him. It was Lucifer. He turned to face me with a smirk. "You took a chance coming here McKinley."

"I know what's at stake. I just came to talk."

"What would you have to say to me?"

"You're the devil right? Let's make a deal."

"Why would I make a deal with you?"

"I'll take the binding off of the Winchester's."

"In return for what?"

"Peace. You and Michael stop this stupid fighting. Your acting like little spoiled brats."

"Why would I make a deal when I can just take what I want? I would have to do is get rid of the filth that has gotten in the way. Your human now Kinney. There's nothing stopping me from just killing you and taking what I want."

"That's just it. You cant take what you want. Even if you kill me Sam's not going to say yes. So I have an offer for you."

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You and Michael can have your little fued. Only you leave the Winchester's out of it, and you leave earth." He looked slightly confused. "You can have me. Like you said, I'm human now. I was once an angel of sorts. I mean, I'm the daughter of God. I would be a much powerful vessel then what Sam Winchester would be. You could go to heaven. You and Michael sort things out there."

He moved quickly. Before I could get another word out he had his hands around my throat. "I see what your trying to do. It wont work. Daddy's not here to protect you this time McKinley. Michael took care of that problem."

Him touching me was what I needed. I used the last bit of my powers to send the both of us to the cemetery. Hopefully the boys were ready.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys. Another chapter. Three in one day. How awsome am I? Well just wanted to let you know that there is only one chapter left. I will have it posted by the end of the day. Hope you have enjoyed the story! I'm sad to see it come to an end, but I have already been working on another story which I think is pretty good. I will have it posted by the end of the week. Anyways please reveiw. They make me happy! And I want to thank eveyone for reviewing my story and adding it to the alerts and favs!**

Chapter Twenty Two

When Lucifer and I appeared in the cemetery it was still daylight. Only this time you could actually see cause there was no rain.

Once Lucifer realized where we were he turned to face me. A glowing started coming from his hand that was still clutched around my throat. The ground started to shake. I could here Bobby's voice, but it sounded distant. The pain flowing through my body was almost unbearable. I was trying to gasp for breath but Lucifer's grip was cutting off all air.

I was suddenly dropped to the ground. I had to jump back because the earth split open. An orange glow came from the ground. I saw Sam with the horseman's rings. He was standing near the statue I had told him about. I looked around for Dean and found him on the ground in front of Lucifer. His face was all bloody. I realized he was the reason I was dropped to the ground.

The ground split open larger and flames from hell were coming from the opening. Bobby hesitated in his chanting and looked up at me. I nodded my head for him to continue. We had to have an opening to hell to get Lucifer to his cage. I got up and moved over to where Dean and Lucifer was. Dean wasn't moving and Lucifer was still beating him. I intervened stopping another blow to Dean's head.

Lucifer stumbled away from Dean from my hit. I didn't wait for him to get his balance before I hit him again sending him to the ground. Right near the opening. I looked down the hole and could see the cage. This was what we needed. A voice sounded through my head distracting me. It was Joshua. 'he's not coming. You have to do this on your own.'

He was right. I knew my father wasn't coming from the beginning. I just needed Dean to believe that he was. With my distraction Lucifer grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground. I landed an elbow to his face sending my onto his back. I got to my knees and hit him again. I got up and went to grab the rings from Sam, only Sam was checking on Dean.

I noticed the rings on the ground not to far away and grabbed them. I turned around and saw Lucifer getting to his feet. I turned and looked at Bobby who was the closest to me. "No matter what once he's in the hole don't stop the ritual." He nodded and I took off running. I collided with Lucifer knocking us both into the hole.

We landed hard on the ground. The smell of sulfur, blood and death was enough to make you throw up. I pushed the bile back down and got to my feet. Lucifer was struggling a little since he took most of the blow to the ground.

The cage door was open from where Lilith had broken the locks. Now all I had to do was get the devil back inside. I noticed shadows moving around the edges of the darkness. It was hard to see through the mist that hung in the air. I pulled out two knifes and got ready for the fight that was to come.

Lucifer was laughing. He had made it to his feet now. His vessel was growing weak, but luck still wasn't on my side. Three demon's walked from the shadows. "Did you really think you could beat me McKinley?"

"The way I see it, it's not over yet." I lunged forward stabbing two demons. Their figures flickered, turned to black smoke then disappeared. The other demon lunged but was slow. He got a knife through the skull.

Lucifer then stepped forwards and caught me off guard. I smashed into the wall. I could feel blood streaming down my face from where the limestone dug into my forehead. I felt Lucifer behind me so I brought my elbow back and connected with his face. I took the chance and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and was just a few feet from the cage doors. I saw fear cross his face.

I punched him again, but he moved and caught me in the side. I pushed down the pain and spun and caught him in the side of the head with my fist. I gave everything I had into hitting him. Finally I had him right at the cage doors. I landed the last blow knocking him into the cage. The doors slammed shut on there own. I pulled the rings that were clutched in my hand and shoved them into the lock. Lucifer scream. He was locked back up. For good this time.

The ground started shaking. It was hard for me to climb back up. I could tell Bobby was continuing the ritual because the hole was starting to close back up.

I finally reached the top. I was exhausted. I grabbed onto the grass that was there and tried to pull myself up. I was thankful when I felt someone grab my hand and pull.

I laid on my back looking up at the bright blue sky. I was dizzy from the blood loss. The last thing I remember was Sam's face coming into view and everything going black.


	24. Chapter 24

**I know very short chapter. Sad that this is the end, but I have enjoyed writting the story. I want to say thanks to all my readers. I hope you have enjoyed the story!**

Chapter Twenty Three

I tried to force my eyes to open. My body was sore and achy. I could here distance voices and a beeping noise. I finally got my eye lids to corporate. I looked around the room and saw Sam, Bobby, and Castiel. In a bed next to mine laid Dean. He was awake and talking to Sam. It looked like most of Dean's wounds had been healed.

He noticed I was awake and smiled over at me. "It's about time sleeping beauty wakes up." That brought everybody's attention to me.

"What happened?" I asked. I remember us fighting with Lucifer, but didn't remember the details.

"After you kicked the devils ass and put him back in his cage, you climbed out of hell and passed out." Bobby said like it was something that happened everyday. "We brought you here. The doctors had to give you blood cause of the blood loss you suffered."

"And daddy stopped by." Dean said. I looked over at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"God paid us a little visit. He healed me said you done a good job. Told me to watch out for you and poof disappeared." I couldn't help but giggle a little. Which in return killed my ribs.

"So were good? Lucifer's gone."

"Yeah." Sam said smiling. "You really kicked ass."

We were good. Safe for now. Lucifer was gone. We were together and we were a family. What more could a girl ask for.


End file.
